Goddess Of Love
by x-NeonQueen-x
Summary: After breaking Dawn the Volturi is still hunting ways to kill the cullens and take over the world, so what happens when they find the most powerful vampire in the world. Who just happens to be Alec's mate? What will the cullen's do? make a army and fight?
1. Chapter 1

**Alec's Pov**

"We found her, we finally fucking found this woman!" A voice called out to Aro.

Aro looked up to see Demetri running in.

"Found who?" Aro asked a little startled, but eager to know who has been so important to find.

"The vampire goddess you had us looking for all those centuries ago." He said with a huge goofy smile, which was a bit out of character for him.

Aro rose in shock.

"Don't lie to me, you really found her?" He asked looking like he was about to explode in happiness.

I remained uninterested, but I had to admit I was just a little curious.

"Who are we talking about?" I asked with a raised brow.

"Aphrodite, a smoking hot babe!" Demetri said with a low whistle.

This was even more out of character for him, and I had to say I was growing a little annoyed by it.

"And why is she so special?" I asked following after Aro.

"She is the oldest known vampire, born back before time even existed as goddess of the world, and of love. She is the most powerful vampire in the world, she could destroy nations with one snap of her finger. And her beauty is second to none, yet she is doesn't have a mate. If we could get her to join us we would be invincible." Aro explained.

As we stepped to the greeting room I noticed everyone was here, the wives, the guard, I even spotted my sister Jane. But my eyes went to a attractive leg as it slid catlike out of a car, then two legs, then I took a startled step back as I took in the most gorgeous woman I have ever had the pleasure to gaze at.

She stood thin, tall, with perfect curves, long blonde hair, and golden eyes. She wore all pink, with huge high heels, and a small expensive looking pink crown on the top of her head.

I watched around me at all the same thing, lust, and envy pouring off everyone, even Aro, Caius, and Marcus had a hard time not staring at her with desire.

She was gorgeous, every feature flawless, and I felt my heart squeezing as her eyes flashed to mine. I thought I was about to pass out as she began to march my way with a serious look. Everyone stared as she walked until she was just a few inches from me, staring me in the eyes.

I stared back, filling something warm fill inside me, and I had a strong urge to reach out and stroke her perfect smooth looking face.

She leaned forward, and to my complete and utter surprise pressed her lips to mine.

I was filled with such mind crushing love, I couldn't help but slowly kiss her back, but made sure not to go to far into the kiss, taking in her account.

When she decided to end the kiss she pulled away, and gave me a smile that made my insides melt.

"What is you're name?" She asked looking over every inch of my body with approval.

"Alec ma'am." I said bowing at her in respect.

She laughed an amazing twinkling laugh, and wrapped her arms tenderly around me.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Alec." She said grinning up at me.

I smiled down at her, unable to hold it back, and hesitantly wrapped my arms around her waist watching her with love filling in me.

What did I do to deserve such a beautiful woman embracing me, and how could I feel such great love for this girl already, just meeting her a few seconds ago.

"Love at first sight is possible Alec, do you believe that?" She wondered, as if knowing my thoughts.

I thought about this, and smiled.

"I think I do actually." I said with a grin.

Aphrodite's eyes brightened, and her hands rubbed soothing circles on my back as she let her head rest on my shoulder.

"Do you believe that a first kiss decides you're future?" She whispered in me ear, and I shivered.

"Yes." I said, feeling sparks fly now as I let me hands relax around her more, and feel the way her body pressed up against mine but to soon she was pulling away, and handing some random person her suitcases.

"I'll stay, and join, but keep in mind it's only because of Alec." She said and winked at me before walking past everyone and into the castle.

Everyone erupted in claps, and excitement, many coming over and hugging me, even though half still looked jealous.

"I think the goddess of love just might have found her mate." Felix snickered.

I smiled at this thought, hope swelling up inside me, filling me with inner giddiness that I wasn't used to having, and I looked around anxiously to see Aphrodite again.

"I think Alec might have found his mate as well." Jane spoke up with a smirk, and I gave her an embarrassed nudge.

"Shut it Jane." I said with a small laugh, but continued to look for Aphrodite, anxious to be by her side again.

"Calm down Alec, she's getting ready to join, getting the lecture, and robes and stuff." Heidi said laughed dancing over to me, and pointing to inside.

I nodded, and began to make my way through the crowd, looking anxiously for my angel.

What a powerful feeling love was.. I would take me a while to get used to, but if that meant being with Aphrodite then I wasn't going to complain.

**Please review and let me know what you think. And yes there will be violence, war, the Cullen's, and the wolves in this. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Alec's pov**

I watched excitedly from my seat waiting for Aphrodite to enter the room. Aro, Marcus, and Caius had been talking now for the past hour, getting things ready to accept her into this Volturi officially. As strange as it is, there is a lot you must do to be allowed in, but I'm sure they will go very easy on her being that they all want her so badly here.

Her words still rang through my head from her first meeting 'I'm only here because of Alec'. My insides felt like they were going up in flames, and tying up in tight knots of nervousness.

"Alec, could you please attempt to remain calm." Jane said to me with a chuckle as she watched my anxious movements.

I sighed quietly to myself, looking over at her and rolling my eyes a bit. I didn't need to hear it from her, the others relentless teasing was enough for me to deal with, along with the slight shoves of jealousy I got when passed by a few of them.

When I heard the click of heels on the ground, I went still in my seat, and my eyes flashed to the door eagerly, and again as I took the image of Aphrodite I was blown away by her beauty, and my dead heart felt like it might start beating again at any moment.

Her voice called out to us with a smooth confidence that sent chills down my spine.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to redecorate the room I will be staying in." She said walking in a cat-like walk in front of Aro, and the others.

"That's alright Aphrodite, we aren't strict on timing, as long as you're here that's what counts." Caius said with the tiniest smile. This irrigated me, of all people Caius showed the tiniest bit of interest for had to be the woman I loved, along with Marcus, even he hadn't taken his eyes off Aphrodite since she got here.

"Well then shall we get this over with then?" She wondered with a smile that had me smiling.

Jane raised a amused brow at me now, but stayed quiet watching between me and Aphrodite.

"Alright first is just a physical check out." Aro said snapping his fingers, and I watched as Demetri was in and over to her.

My fists tightly clenched as I watched him looking over every inch of Aphrodite not being afraid of getting up close and personal. It didn't seem to bother her, but I bothered me more then I wanted to admit.

When he finally was a slight distance from her I relaxed a bit in my seat, and just watched.

"She has a lean body, built for speed, it's also extremely perfect, every curve, complete perfection." He said seriously, and I watched as many people in this room shivered looking back at Aphrodite.

My eyes narrowed a bit at all the people, but kept my mouth shut.

Aphrodite looked at them all bored, putting her hands on her hips, and giving them annoyed looks at had me biting my lip to stop my smile. She was just so beautiful, it was so hard not to get closer to her, and just hold her close.

"What's next?" She asked with a trace of impatience.

"Ah yes, next we test you're powers, Jane, Alec, would you please?" Aro asked glances at us.

I watched Aphrodite now turn to look at me with her wide beautiful golden eyes brightening as she took me in.

I couldn't help the smile on me face now as Jane and I approached her.

"Wonderful, Alec is here." She said with a smile, looking me over with tender eyes.

Love washed through me at this look, and I found myself shifting closer to her, but I looked to Aro.

"Yes, Jane and Alec are the two best skilled with their powers." Aro explained, and Aphrodite gave me a impressed look with a nod.

"Alright and what do I have to do?" She wondered, walking over to me, and circling me with a grin. I felt myself shivering as I watched her, it took all the strength I had not to reach my arms out to her, and hug her.

"Well first I would like to see how you reach to their powers." Aro said watching Aphrodite.

She sighed, and walk to the front of Jane and I now.

"Ok lets see what you go." She said to us with a smile, unafraid.

"Alec you first please." Aro said with a eager smile.

I nodded, looking at Aphrodite reluctantly, not wanting to use any power against her, but slowly I cut off her sense.

She didn't seem to react to this, and smiled a little.

"Interesting power." She said lowly, and I watched in show as a mist of pink began to rise around her, and I felt my powers being blocked from her.

Her smile widened now looking at me.

"Very nice Alec." She said winking at me.

My insides turned to mush at this and I smiled, chuckling a little.

"It didn't seem to effect her master Aro." I said looking over to him for a second before giving my full attention back to Aphrodite.

"I see that, Jane you give it a try." Aro said with a curious look, and I froze.

No.

I looked to Jane with a begging expression.

I knew what her powers felt like, I didn't want Aphrodite to ever have to feel something so terrible.

Jane gave me a guilty look, but did as Aro told her, and looked to Aphrodite.

"Pain." She said simply, and I watched Aphrodite flinch a bit.

I winced seeing the pain fill in her eyes, but it was strange that she wasn't on the ground in agony like all others would be.

"That stings a bit, but it's nothing I can't handle." She said with a nod.

Everyone now stared at her impressed.

"Jane did you go to your limit?" Aro asked watching Jane pushing more and more towards Aphrodite in frustration.

"Yes." She said with a slight growl, that caused a low growl of my own to bubble out, warning Jane.

She backed off quickly, with a nod at me.

"Sorry, I was just getting a little into it." She muttered looking down at the ground.

"It's alright sister, I understand how you are." I said to her, but looked back at Aphrodite who was still standing looking bored.

"It felt like getting stung by many bees." She said with a laugh.

Jane gritted her teeth at that, and I patted her shoulder. I knew she hated feeling weak.

"That's impressive Aphrodite." Marcus said with a low smile.

I struggled to hold back a glare at this, but forced myself to remain calm.

"Thanks I guess." Aphrodite said with a shrug, and looked back to me, walking back over and wrapping her arms around my neck like she had done the last time.I shyly smiled down at her, wrapping my arms around her waist without a thought.

But I sighed a bit and pulled away as I heard a few people clearing their throats.

"We still have more to do Alec, no distracting." Caius said with a hard look at me.

I bowed my head in respect, yet annoyance.

"Yes sir." I said lowly.

Aphrodite just looked at him with annoyance, gritting her teeth, but slowly she walked back to her place.

"Fine then lets continue." She said with narrowed eyes.

"Of course, now we shall test you're fighting abilities." Aro said with a smile.

Aphrodite just rolls her eyes now.

"Am I allowed to use my powers or no?" She wondered.

"No powers just fighting this time." Aro said with a nod, and I watched as Felix jogs over with a ready smile.

"Your going down sexy woman." He said with a smirk, and I lowly let out a hiss at his words.

Aphrodite looked back at me with an amused smile.

"Calm down, I got this fool." She said smirking and looking at Felix.

"Alright begin." Aro said seriously.

Felix quickly goes charging at Aphrodite, and I now start becoming anxious, he was huge compared to her, what if she couldn't handle him!

Aphrodite remained calm through, and shifted just a little, tripping Felix, and quickly tackling him, locking his arms behind his back, with one hand, and locking his feet down with the other.

"See easy." She laughed as Felix tried furious to get up, but she was stronger.

"This is incredible." I heard someone whisper.

It's true it really was amazing how this girl could just be so perfect.

After Felix admitted defeat she let him go, pulling him up and shaking his hand.

"Nice try." She smirked.

Felix pants a little and nods with a grin.

"I'll get you next time." He warns before taking his place again.

"Any thing else?" She wondered looking back up at Aro.

"Yes, you must give us you're word that you will follow and inforce our laws, and accept your robe." Aro said with a smile.

Aphrodite now smiles and walks over.

Aro holds his hand out to her, and I watch with slight envy as she lays her hand on top of his.

"Do you promise Aphrodite?" He asked looking at her.

"I promise." She said seriously, glancing over at me with a smile before looking back.

My head was now spinning from that smile, and Jane seemed to notice and elbowed me with a smirk.

"Then I welcome you to the Volturi, you will be up in the high ranks with Jane and Alec." Aro said handing her the robe.

Aphrodite grinned at this, but looked down at the robe.

"Does this come in pink?" She asked with a disgusted look down at it.

I chuckled lowly at this.

"No sorry, but we can see what we can do for you." Aro said also laughing.

Aphrodite now is giving him a strange look.

"I don't think you understand what I'm saying, I don't wear anything but pink, this color insults me." She said growing angry.

I was surprised to see how attractive she was mad, it sent waves of lust through my body watching her.

Aro took a small nervous step back at this.

"Umm, well then." He said taking it back. "How about red?"

Aphrodite's eyes now turned a strange pink color staring planning in Aro's eyes.

"I. Want. Pink. Now." She said in a threatening tone.

I bit my lip in want staring at her.

Aro now seemed to be in some kind of daze, and he turned to one of the guards.

"Go get a pink robe please." He said with no emotion.

The guard nodded seriously and walked out of the room half in fear.

Aphrodite now was calm and smiled walking back over to me, and taking my hands in hers.

I shyly laced our fingers together looking down at our hands.

"What was that all about?" I managed to say, looking up and into her eyes getting a bit lost.

She laughed a little at this. "I get what I want Alec, simple as that." She said smiling up at me.

I smiled back with a nod, wanting nothing more then just holding her here forever.

She watched me now, leaning up and pressing her lips to mine, making my whole body buzz with sparks and tingles.

I kissed her back gently, hesitantly letting hands rest over her smooth cheeks, and slowly stroking them.

She smiled around my lips slowly letting the kiss longer then before, but still to soon pulling away as the guard comes back in with a pink robe.

"Excellent this will do just fine." Aphrodite said with a smile, taking the robe and slipping it on.

I now admired her beauty letting my thumb rub soothing circles on her hands that were still laced to mine.

And for once in my life everything finally felt right.


End file.
